The Moon and the Star
by generalstarwing
Summary: When Starscream kidnaps a young human girl to use against the autobots will he accidentally create a special bond between him and the girl or will his Decepticon programming keep his mind on track. My first story hope you like it! R&R PLEASE
1. The Beginning

Neoma ran for her life through a large open meadow. It was pitch black outside the only light around was from Neoma's small battery-powered flashlight, and the stars above her. One side of the meadow was cut off by a large cliff that connected to a small lake, and the lake circled about a third of the meadow. The only way out of the meadow was entering a thick, creepy wood full of animals and home to many myths and legends.

Neoma was a young girl who lived out in the country somewhere near the Rocky Mountains. Her name Neoma means, in literal translation, the new moon. She was quite small for her age but very fit and also quite smart. Her normal apparel consists of navy jeans, a plain t-shirt, worn tennis shoes and her favorite black hat. She had pale skin with a rubber band always around her right wrist and beneath her hat she had short dull brown hair. Unlike most of her family she had silver eyes (not to be confused with grey) instead of a forest green, she took after her mother that way. Her mother, Neoma hadn't seen her mother in eight years and she was only ten years old herself. She lived in a small cabin with her dad and four older brothers: Timothy, Jericho, Chand and Shadrach. All of their names also mean something associated with the moon.

Her dad was a tall man, tan skin with dull brown hair like her. He had forest green eyes like Neoma's brothers. He was somewhat a bit on the heavy side but still very strong. Timothy took after their dad; he was the oldest of the four brothers, 21 actually. He had dark black hair like their mom, sharp features in his face; he was also extremely fit and strong. Jericho was kind of like Neoma with his hair and height. He was the second oldest being only 19. He was very smart but not that strong. Chand was a mix of everything, he got his mother's pale skin and black hair but had eyes and features like his father. He was a nice guy but didn't really care about much; he was shy and not very talkative. He was the second youngest of the brothers with his age of 16. Finally there was Shadrach, he was the youngest boy. HE was very much like Neoma personality wise but physical wise he was more like Jericho. He always picked on Neoma but friendly not mean. Shadrach was always there for her if she needed him. And now she ran for her life away from a hungry lone wolf.

She ran out of the wood finally a small cabin coming into view "Chand, Jericho, Shadrach, Timothy, dad, help! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Neoma screamed then shortly after they all shuffled out of the cabin to find out what was going on.

"Timothy grab the guns!" her dad commanded then she saw Timothy quickly disappear into the house only to reappear with two hunting guns. Neoma ran into Shadrach's arms as Timothy and her dad shot at the wolf, either scaring it away or killing it whichever came first. Timothy finally got a lucky shot and hit the wolf between the eyes, killing it.

"Neoma you okay?" Chand asked as he walked over to her, pushing Shadrach out of the way. She nodded slightly as she stared at the now dead wolf.

"What happened?" her dad asked after asking for Timothy to move the dead wolf away from the house. He placed his arm around her as they walked inside.

"I-I don't really remember." Neoma replied, glancing around the inside of the house. They sat in the living room, a decent sized room with two couches, and a table in-between them and a TV on the wall.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Shadrach asked sitting down next to her.

"Well it was all a blur, first I was walking through the meadow then next thing I know the wolf came charging out of the woods but not at me, no, at first it looked like it was AFRAID of something. It just all happened so fast." Neoma replied, graciously receiving a glass of water from Chand. Chand then sat on the couch next to their dad. Jericho and Timothy entered the house talking to one another about seeing something.

"It was HUGE man, what the hell do you think it was?" Jericho asked his older brother. Neoma, Chand, Shadrach and their dad listened to the conversation as Timothy answered.

"I think it saw me, it looked right at me. It had glowing red eyes, what do you know that is that tall and has glowing red eyes! I have no idea what the hell it was." Timothy answered.

"What are you two talking about?" dad asked turning around to see them.

"We saw this huge, red eyed thing! It was so huge it was so much taller than the trees! It also somehow reflected the light like it was metal or something!" Jericho announced. "Then it turned around and saw us so we darted toward the house but then when we turned around it was no longer there." Jericho sat down on the couch next to Neoma wile Timothy sat next to Chand.

"Interesting…I think we just discovered what scared that wolf Neoma." Dad said, suddenly the clock that hung in the hallway was heard chiming; it chimed eleven times before stopping. "Eleven 'o'clock, that's past your bedtime Neoma. Time for bed."

"But dad!" Neoma complained as she was lifted off the couch.

"Little girls gotta go to bed early." Shadrach teased.

"Shadrach shouldn't YOU be going to bed TOO?" dad asked walking out of the room causing the other three brothers to laugh. Neoma walked to her small room, it was a simple room. It was blue with a window, bed, dresser and small desk with a mirror. She lay down on her bed but then sat up and looked out the window. She saw the woods and the cliff and lake in the background. When she glanced at the cliff she swore she saw something big move but when she looked at it nothing was moving. Jericho and Timothy's story must be getting to her. She lay back down and attempted to get some rest.

_DREAM_

_Neoma was running through the woods, dodging trees and bushes as she made her way to the meadow. When she arrived a huge monster stood before her. She craned her neck to look up at it. It didn't acknowledge her presence; she began to back away from the large monster. She stepped on a stick, snapping it in half. Suddenly it looked straight down at her. It was a huge black thing with glowing red eyes; it had a triangle-shaped body with long arms and curved legs. Suddenly the moon showed bright, reflecting light off of the monster. The creature stepped toward her, every step causing the ground to shake. Neoma was knocked off her feet and landed with her back on the ground, she looked up and saw the light wasn't from the moon it was from a huge star. As she looked at the star it began to scream, the screams got louder and louder as the monster approached._

"_A screaming star?" she asked herself as she ignored the approaching monster. Suddenly the monster's head was right above hers; its eyes glowed as they made eye contact. Neoma could no longer look away from the monster, it had her at its mercy. It backed up and its hand came down upon her, its fingers were more like talons then actual fingers as it picked her up off the ground with no effort what-so-ever. She screamed as the hand closed in on her squeezing her._

_Then she woke up._

Sunlight shone through her window as Neoma woke up after having a crazy dream, she was a bit drowsy because she just had woken up but the house was quiet, too quiet. She walked out to the living room but before she entered she glanced at the clock, it was around eight. She stumbled over to the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

**Neoma:**

**Me and the boys went to town this morning to pick up supplies; I didn't want to wake you. Should be back around 1:00 see you then.**

"What can I do until 1:00?" Neoma asked herself as she walked through the kitchen to the refrigerator. She pulled out the milk along with some cheerios from the cupboard, put it in a bowl and made her breakfast. "What can I do?" she repeated, she wasn't at all concerned she was talking to herself because she did that all the time on a daily basis. After she finished her breakfast she walked to her bedroom to change, she was going exploring, going to the meadow to try to understand her new dream.

* * *

Review for me to continue! Tell if the story is good or crap...

I do not own Starscream or transformers...sadly


	2. Meeting the Monster

Sorry it took me soooooo long to update but first I couldn't find the story, then I couldn't think of what to write and Finally I just got my computer back from being fixed cause its a piece of crap...so again I'm sooooooo sorry...

not quite as good as my first chapter in my mind but whatever

* * *

She walked out of the house dressed in her normal apparel, carrying a small backpack filled with anything she would need when exploring. She set off into the woods keeping all of her senses active as she cautiously walked toward the meadow. The woods near the house where always dark and gloomy, something about the trees and the lighting make you drowsy so it's easy to get lost. Neoma however was use to the woods because she grew up next to it. Suddenly the ground shook for a moment but nothing happened after words so Neoma continued on her way. Finally she reached the open meadow.

The meadow was wide open with different flowers blooming everywhere. She paid no attention to them however and continued waking until she sat next to the cliff. Pulling the backpack off of her she sat down and looked through it until she found a water bottle. After taking a drink she looked around her picturing the dream in her head. The monster didn't really confuse her but the screaming star did, what did it mean!

"Ugh!" Neoma complained at her confusion. After sitting there for a good five minutes thinking about the dream she got up and walked along the side of the cliff for an easy place to climb it. She thought that by getting a better view she would be able to understand better. She finally found a way up the cliff, but it involved going through a part of the woods she hadn't explored yet.

"Well the safest way would be to stay next to the cliff face until I reached it that ways I wouldn't get lost." she reasoned with herself and began walking around the cliff. After a while of walking she reached the base of the cliff and began her trek uphill. Another long while passed before she reached the top. She cautiously walked to the edge and sat down about a foot and a half away from it.

She looked down to see a portion of the meadow; the other portion was cut off from her vision by the cliff. She looked down as she slowly inched forward to get a better look. The meadow from what she could see was in the shape of a deformed circle, approximately. Suddenly a few rocks just in front of her collapsed and she scrambled back farther on the cliff. Neoma breathed heavily as she stared at the place where the rocks had collapsed.

Neoma cautiously made her way back down the cliff confirming the cliff as not a safe place. As she again reached the meadow she walked over to the lake and took her shoes off. She slowly stepped into the cool glassy clear water. She stood there for a few moments enjoying the cool liquid on her aching feet.

Neoma glanced up at the sky, only a few small puffy white clouds in the sea of blue above her. As she looked at the horizon she saw a jet flying just a few feet above the trees that was going to fly directly  
over her. It came closer and closer and Neoma began to make out details on the jet. It had a very strange paint job; different black symbols were all over it. It flew just over her and Neoma cranes her neck to see it, but after it passed it began to turn back this time and landed behind her.

Neoma watched as the jet landed in the meadow causing the grass to sway away from it. As the engines shut off everything began to return to its original position except Neoma. She walked cautiously over to this jet, visions of her dream kept popping up in her brain as if warning her about something. She heard the screaming star in her brain it grew louder and louder with each step toward the jet.

"I suppose you'll work for my plan." a voice came from the jet, the sound causing Neoma's heart to skip a beat.

"H-hello?" Neoma stuttered as she attempted to look through the glass of the cockpit to see someone talking to her. She saw no one. "Who's there? Shadrach I swear if that's you...!" She said looking around the jet to see if someone was hiding in the woods.

"I'm not a pathetic human, fleshling." again the voice scaring Neoma. She looked back at the jet, surprised as she realized what was happening.

"A talking jet?" she asked to no one in particular. "Fleshling? What the hell are you talking about? Who built you?" Neoma asked confused and a bit frightened. For some reason she forgot all about her dream as she stood talking to a jet, that was talking back.

"Built me? Stupid humans and their primitive...I Starscream was not built." the voice stated. Then suddenly the jet began to move parts of it in ways a normal jet would not move. It was changing!

After Neoma heard the name Starscream the screaming star again popped in her head. She remembered the monster, she looked at the changing jet, it was changing into the monster! All this coming together she bolted for the woods, disappearing in the trees. She heard a loud growl from the monster behind her as she ran. The ground shook as she felt it follow her into the woods.

Starscream was blindly following Neoma into the woods though she had disappeared. After searching for a while he thought 'I'll find this pathetic fleshling later' but just the he saw something move in the  
trees to his right. Neoma had made a run for it to her house but had to run past Starscream's right leg to get to it. She felt Starscream see her and ran faster but in one swift move he had her in his grasp.

"AHH!" Neoma yelled as she was lifted from the ground by Starscream's metal grasp.

"Ah so you're a feisty one. No matter that will die soon." He assured her. Next thing Neoma knew she was stuck inside him and they were flying.

"W-where are you taking me?" Neoma screamed.

"Away from here, now shut up I need to make a call and I can't have some human screeching while I am talking!" the voice seemed to come from all directions at once. She struggled to get out of the chair (not that that would help at all) maybe if she could just loosen the strap that held her there a bit. She attempted to loosen the strap but it wouldn't budge. That's when Starscream made the call.

"Starscream report." a voice commanded.

"Mission was a success my liege, I have successfully come into possession of a human femme, she is somewhat younger than the target however..." Starscream stated to the other voice.

"Hmm, you took a long time finding one, Starscream. I could've had Grindor find at least 10 by now, I should've trusted this to someone more...qualified. Just as well bring it to base, then we will see if it will work for our plan or if it is too young." the voice replied. Neoma winced when she realized the 'it' the voice was referring to was her. This voice was sure mean to Starscream, she almost felt bad for him but then she remembered, she hated him too at the moment, being kidnapped and all.

"Yes, lord Megatron." Starscream replied then ended the call. "That downgrade! He won't talk like that to me for long! Soon I'll be leader, ME, then I'll be cutting HIM down and making HIM do all the work!" Starscream shouted before muttering s few words that Neoma didn't quite catch.

"Starscream got owned." Neoma silently giggled.

"Oh shut up fleshling!" Starscream yelled.

"Hey ROBOT I HAVE a NAME you know!" Neoma snapped.

"Its STARSCREAM and I don't CARE what your name is!...What is it?" Starscream argued. She smiled, Starscream reminded her a lot of a boy at school that she knew, being angry but still curious so he would ask the question he just argued against. Neoma thought for a moment, did she really want to tell this robot her name, perhaps she shouldn't have said anything.

"I-it's Neoma, it means the new moon." Neoma quietly muttered. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

"Well, Neoma, we are going to the great decepticon base so that we can decide if you will work for our plan so we can take over this worthless planet and take all of its resources while destroying all its life in the process." Starscream stated proudly, Neoma gaped she realized Starscream was evil but not THAT evil.

"Holy Shit..." Neoma barely heard herself say as they came upon a huge metal base. Starscream just chucked as he flew inside. 'This is going to be interesting…' Neoma thought as Starscream Transformed. He opened his cockpit and she fell straight onto the floor. "Ow! Jeez what was that for?" She mumbled. As soon as she picked herself off of the floor another giant robot walked past but stopped to stare at her before moving on. "It's like a whole 'nother planet." Neoma muttered.

* * *

Again I wont continue until I get some reviews telling me if you still like the story...R&R please!

I do NOT own transformers or Starscream...no matter how much I wish I did


End file.
